Un Vengador Enamorado
by Elena Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke Regresa A La Aldea, Pero Se Encuentra Más Solo Que Nunca, Lograra Encontrar Amor Y Compañía En La Nueva Amistad Que Tiene Con Hinata O Seguirá Solo...


Hola Que Tal, Este Es Mi Segundo Fantic Espero Que les Guste n_n Tambien Se Que Tengo Mi Otra Historia "AL CONOCER LA LIBERTAD ENCONTRE EL AMOR" Hoy Igual Subire Su Continuacion

Esta Es Una Historia Donde Le Quiero Dar Un Final Feliz A Sasuke, Aunque He De Confesar Que Me Gusta Mas Itachi, Espero Que Les Guste La Historia

Saludos Y Abarazoz Que Tengan Linda Semana

_Sasuke Regresa A La Aldea, Pero Se Encuentra Más Solo Que Nunca, Lograra Encontrar Amor Y Compañía En La Nueva Amistad Que Tiene Con Hinata O Seguirá Solo_

**RECUERDEN QUE NARUTO PERTENECE A ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA 100%**

***ACLARACIONES***

**- - acciones de los personajes**

**( ) Pensamientos delos personajes**

**_ salta la historia a otro escenario**

* * *

**UN VENGADOR ENAMORADO**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**REGRESO**

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la aldea apenas tenía unos días que había vuelto de su supuesta venganza pues al final Naruto si había cumplido con su promesa de hacerlo volver a la aldea, se sentía mal porque si tan siquiera lo hubieran informado de todo lo referente a su clan quizás él hubiera tenido otro tipo de vida una más tranquila y mejor que esta, miro al cielo y pensó en su hermano en lo que el sacrifico por él y por la aldea un magnifico ninja como ningún otro existirá eso pensaba con tristeza, como echaba de menos a su hermano, pero cambio su mirada al recordar el porqué de todo…

**Poder siempre el maldito poder**- se dijo a si mismo pues en si era verdad por poder su clan tomo un rumbo al fracaso, por poder él fue un traidor a la aldea y a su hermano al irse con orochimaru que también deseaba poder que la final de nada le servía el poder si ahora no tenía a su hermano y se sentía solo-

Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo y no es que quisiera andar viendo la aldea o hacerse notar pues el mismo comprobó que a su regresó todos lo miraban con resentimiento, odio y si no fuera iba a acompañado de Naruto hubiera jurado que casi lo mandaban a matar, claro que hubieron restricciones pues no tendría misiones por el momento ya que desconfiaban de el

Ya empezaba el atardecer cuando sintió hambre sabía de antemano que no tenía nada en su casa para comer pues con lo de la guerra y lo abandonado que estaba el que fue alguna vez su hogar, era un tiradero que apenas en su regresó limpio y tenía muchas reparaciones que hacer

Pensó en ir a un restaurante para comer pero apenas se acercaba empezaban los murmullos que aunque eran bajos aun los oía

**-ese traidor como se atrevió a volver-**

**-como se atrevió a matar a su propio hermano-**

**- de vengador no tiene nada-**

Era lo que decían algunos aldeanos que lo veían con desconfianza cosa que lo molesto –quienes se creen para juzgar- se dijo a si mismo pues tenía el sharingan activado y los aldeanos lo miraban con terror pero no se esperó que alguien le hablara en ese momento

Hay todavía muchas cosas sin aclarar uchiha pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz- le dijo tranquilamente hinata que se había detenido a un lado de el al ver que había activado su sharingan-

Sasuke al ver quien le había hablado no la reconoció pues no se parecía a ninguna de sus fans que siempre lo acosaban, además le hablaba de usted con una seguridad ademas que aprimera vista no parecia un ninja ya que parecia una princesa con ese kimono violeta claro y su cabello largo tal cual la noche con su tez blanca y unos ojos como la luna, luego de verla fisicamente se dio cuenta que ella estaba viendo hacia donde se escuchaban los murmullos que de pronto se calmó haciendo que desactivara su sharingan y volteo a ver a los aldeanos que ya no lo veían y que ya ni escuchaba los murmullos pues supuestamente ya ni lo veían -hmp- fue su única contestación pues no se acordaba de su nombre solo deducía por sus ojos que era un hyuga pero no recordaba bien a esa familia pues sentía rencor por ellos

Hinata sabiendo que ay termino la conversación empezó a caminar pues en si se había armado de valor porque no quería que el amigo de Naruto cayera en las provocaciones de algunos aldeanos, se fue alejando con rumbo a su casa pues había acabado de llegar de una misión en solitario que era cansado pues aparte del viaje el kimono que llevaba si le pesaba algo, pero pensó en algo que quizás le ayudaría al uchiha

* * *

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraba Naruto y la hokage con una cara de fastidio del mismo tema que ni ella misma no sabría donde iría a parar

Pero porque aún no se arregla su situación- menciono exasperado Naruto a la hokage- vieja tsunade no sea rencorosa

mira Naruto la aldea no confía en el- dijo seria para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza- y ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas vieja, en cuanto a Sasuke cuando tenga una respuesta de que si le volveremos a dar misiones te mandare a llamar, por ahora retírate

se fue de mala gana pues el si quería que su amigo hiciera un borrón y cuenta nueva pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra; camino fuera de la torre encontrándose con sakura en el camino

Naruto ¿cómo te fue con la hokage? –Le pregunto sakura preocupada de su amigo pues sabía que su regreso no sería nada fácil pues la mayoría tenia muy presente de lo que había hecho en el pasado-

Nada aun sakura- decía enojado y triste por su amigo-

No estés triste Naruto ya se encontrara una solución- decía sakura para darle animo a su novio-

Que haría yo sin ti sakura- decía Naruto mientras le daba un beso a sakura en la frente-

Ella rio jovialmente-pues seguirías siendo un problema jajajajaja- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿vamos a comer juntos?

Si comeremos los tres juntos –le respondió sonriente a su novia-

Te propongo algo que hoy solo seamos los dos ves que Sasuke le gusta la soledad y no quiero una pelea desde temprano – menciono sakura viéndolo a los ojos con decisión y con cara de a mí no me dices que no cosa que entendió Naruto pues asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios cuando se separó de darle aquel beso Naruto tenía cara de enamorado-

* * *

Hinata había llegado por fin a la mansión hyuga y se fue directo a su cuarto pues tenía ganas de un buen baño y cambiarse esa ropa, se puso su ropa que constaba de una chaqueta color lavanda con las mangas color crema sobre una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias de tacón negro, camino a la cocina encontrando en el camino a ko su antiguo cuidador

Bienvenida señorita hinata- menciono con alegría pues para él había sido como una hija-

Si y fue un éxito –le comento hinata a ko-

Felicidades señorita hinata, me retiro tengo que ir a una misión- le hizo una reverencia-

Cuídate ko y que te vaya bien en tu misión –decía hinata mientras veía como ko se marchaba para ella el además de ser su cuidador era alguien que quería mucho, fue a la cocina de la mansión hyuga pues tenía un hambre, y empezó a cocinar cuando una voz masculina le hablo…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJA PERDONEN QUE LO CORTE AY PERO ME GUSTA EL SUSPENSO**

**LES AGRADEZCO A LOS LECTORES QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA**

**COMENTARIOS O CRÍTICAS O SALUDOS SERÁN BIENVENIDOS XD**

**ESCRITO EL DIA ****24 DE JUNIO DE 2014**

**SUBIDO EL DIA ****25 DE JUNIO DE 2014**

**HORA 02:59 pm **

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA n_n**


End file.
